Hyper-Winds (discontinued)
by Gr1mm R34P3R
Summary: Sequel to My first fanfiction.


**Hyper-Winds (Sequel to Winds of Tomorrow And Winds of tomorrow HyperDimension.)**

 **Name: The Shadow Knight**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: Ageless**

 **Eye color: Bright Yellow**

 **Hair color: Shadowy Black**

 **Weapons: Black Katanas With White Hilts.**

 **Skills: Shadow Strike. Shadow Blades. Shadow Healing. Shadow Striker. Shadow Heart Special Moves: Shadow Phoenix, Shadow Slice, And Shadow Dragon Rage.**

 **Looks: Looks like a Humanoid Wolf.**

 **Armour: Light. Flexible. Durable. Dragon Scales.**

 **Back Story:He was once a human with no name. He was a fair skinned youth. He never met his family but he has earned many alias' one being The Shadow Knight. He Was once normal until he saw his entire village burned and destroyed by an ancient dragon. He started glowing black and shadows heeded his call. Hence why he became known as The Shadow Knight. He became a close friend to the goddesses and even their human friends. He started developing feelings for Noire. He died trying to save the goddesses from getting killed by afoire the goddesses got so pissed when they saw one of their closest friends die. They themselves broke the laws of death. When they got to Shadow Knight he was bleeding out. The entirety of HyperDimension And UltraDimension were shaken by grief at the loss of A great mind a great friend. Shadow Knight was revived as a protector of cpu's by the guardians who had been killed they made him Shadow Heart. He never lost His will to protect everybody. He never has killed but he shows mercy to his enemies even the toughest of opponents have never forgotten his face.**

 **Personality: Loving, Doesn't like to kill. Saves those who are redeemable.**

 **Love Interest: Noire**

 **Mount: Black Stallion.**

 **Vehicle: Black Motorcycle.**

 **A quick author's note before I start writing: I am redoing two of my fanfictions. In each I'll try to keep most of my characters aligned much like this story. I am adding my new Protector OC to this story. He looks a little bit like my first oc ever did. Anyway onto the story.**

Chapter 1:

Shadow Guardian POV: Nearly 20 years ago my brother Shady Golden died to protect me. I changed my name to Shadow Guardian. I am visiting an old friend of mine.

"Hey Jackson," I say walking up to the blacksmith counter.

"Hello Blake," Jackson says setting his hammer down. "How's Uni doing?"

"She is doing well," I say. "Plutia treating you well?"

"She's always nice," Jackson says with a chuckle. " Did you hear about the village that was destroyed by an ancient dragon? They say a 14 year old kid Defeated the Dragon by using shadows. When the kid was asked his name he said he never recieved one. But he said that the news reporters and everyone could call him The Shadow Knight."

"Interesting name," I say. "Wait pause the news and zoom in on the kid. Look at his eye color. Yellow- the color of sadness and of rebirth."

"Hmm," Jackson mumbles while looking at the kid. " He isn't human. That much is clear."

I jump out the door looking for the kid who is known as Shadow Knight. 'There has to be a reason he looks like Shady did,' I think to myself.

"Has anyone seen or heard about where the Shadow Knight is currently stating?" I ask around not expecting an answer.

"I am the Shadow Knight," someone says behind me.

"Sorry," I say to the Shadow Knight. "You look like you've seen better days."

"I have," Shadow Knight says. "I'm looking for a place to live. My village was destroyed."

"I heard," I say. "You're welcome to stay with me. I am Shadow Guardian the guardian Of Lastation."

"I thought that was Black Guardian," Shadow Knight says.

"I used to be known as Black Guardian," I say.

"That explains your politeness and suit," Shadow Knight says. "I'm sorry about the loss of your brother."

"It's ok," I say standing up and walking towards Lastation's basilicom. "Be warned Noire is a little bit up tight and haughty."

"Classic Tsundere trait for ya," Shadow Knight and I say simultaneously.

"She is an extremely hard worker though," I say.

"I've heard that you killed a robot for perving on Noire," Shadow Knight says.

"It's true," I say. "You have a crush on Noire, don't you Shadow Knight?"

"Y-yes," Shadow Knight says blushing.

"Well Uni and I are married," I say smirking.

"I thought that al; the guardians had fallen for the senoir cpu's," Shadow Knight says.

"Not all," Solaris says walking up beside me and Shadow Knight."I'm Green Guardian or Solaris." Solaris eextends his hand which Shadow Knight shakes.

"I'm Shadow Knight," Shadow Knight says.

"Nice to meet ya," Solaris says.

"We're here," I say openning the door for Shadow Knight and Solaris. I walk up to the living room and get tackled by Uni. "Noire you requested to meet Shadow Knight so I brought him here. He also needs a place to stay."

"I'll be out in a minute," Noire says haughtily.

"Geesh woman," I say. "You need to calm down."

"Blake," Uni says. "Try to get along with my sister."

"Hey I'm not trying to cause anything but the Guest has feelings for The big ol' Tsun as neptune would put it," I say walking over to the balcony and sitting on the railing. "I never could understand how Nep could always be so damned positive."

"It's just a Neptune thing," Uni says with a small smile as she sits beside me on the balcony.

"Someone said my name," Neptune says appearing beside me.

"DAMNIT NEP!" I shout nearly falling off of the balcony.

"Sorry," Neptune says smirking.

"I'm going to go change into my pyjama's anyway," I say walking off with my shirt already off.

"He always takes off his shirt before anyone can ever notice him moving," Uni says smiling happily.

"True," Neptune says.

I walk back in my pyjama's with my sword still on my back.

"You never leave the house without your sword do you?" Neptune asks me.

"Nope," I say. "It's on my person at all times."

"Well," Noire says angry. "Where is Shadow Knight?"

"Right Here," Shadow Knight says appearing from shadows.

"Why is it always me?" I ask as I jump off of the basilicoms balcony.

"Where are you going?" Neptune asks.

"To visit Purple Guardian," I say while sprinting to Planeptune's border.

"He never stays in one place long," Uni says laughing at how I got out of the basilicom this time.

"Hey Purple Guardian," I say.

"Hey Blake," Purple Guardian says. "Let me guess: Neptune made you uncomfortable?"

"Not just her," I say. "I was trying to get some alone time with Uni so I could get her to calm herself down a little bit more."

"I see," Purple Guardian says smirking. "You want to have sex with her."

"U-u-u-u-u-urm," I say bright red. "On the subject How are you and Nepgear doing as newly weds?"

"We are good," Purple guardian says while Nepgear walks over to him and they hug.

"Been a while," Cody says walking over to me and giving me a fist bump.

"Indeed," I say. "Hello Uzume and Cody."

"Hi," Uzume says frowning.

"Didn't expect to not find Neppsy here," Uzume says sadly.

"She kinda went to annoy Noire," I say.

"Of course," Blanc says.

"Will you people stop appearing beside me at random," I say from the balcony railing again.

"How the hell did you get over there," Vert asks as she walks in and sees me standing on the Balcony railing.

"Nope too many people," I say running to a different place to stay away from people.

"Hello," a spirit says appearing beside me.

"Hi," I say back.

"Let me guess too many people make you nervous?" The spirit asks.

"Yup," I say sitting in a corner waiting for the commotion to die down.

"BLAKE," I hear Noire shouting for me.

"Fine," I grumble.

I appear beside Noire with my eyes glowing Orange again. "Just great my eyes are glowing their abnormal orange color," I grumble.

"Just keep your eyes to the sky," Blanc says as a comet streaks by.

"Of course they glow when there is a meteor shower," I say facepalming and suddenly I feel an animal on my shoulder.  
"Hello little squirrel," I say gently picking up the squirrel.

"He is gentle with animals and people," Shadow Knight says holding onto Noire who is shaking.

I close my eyes and move my hand over the tree trunks making them glow with energy.

"Whoa," says Ram looking at the trees.

"Radical," Jackson says.

I open my eyes seeing the dead trees get revived by my energy.

"Holy," I say whistling in a low tone.

"Magic," says someone who we never expected. "The sole reason you are all still alive."

"Shady," I say tearing up.

"Hello Brother," Shady's spirit says.

"It's been 20 years Shady. I never expected you to show yourself on the anniversary of your death," I say.

"I know brother," Shady says.

"I am also married to Uni now," I say smiling as Uni hugs me tightly.

"I've heard," Shady's spirit says slowly dispersing.

"Goodbye Shady," I whisper while slolwy falling onto my left knee whilst unsheathing my sword and laying it beside the tree. "Even if it kills me I will protect those I care about."

'The last words Shady ever said were kill that son of a bitch for me.' I remember while also getting angry at the grey eyed man.

 **A/N: Well this is all that I have for this First chapter. So if you do enjoy please read the Prequel. Reviews and Criticsim are welcome. This is Shadygolden Signing out.**


End file.
